The present invention relates to a multi-stage switch, and more particularly to an electromagnetically controlled multi-stage switch in which a rotary disk is controllably rotated to control the contact between respective contacts for closing and opening circuits and achieving desired electric output.
A conventional electromagnetic switch includes an electromagnetic coil, whereby when the current of a relay passes through the coil to create a magnetic force, the coil attracts an iron plate with a contact plate, making the contact plate contact with other contact so as to achieve a switching effect. In such conventional switch, all the contact plates are associated together so that when the relay works, all the contact plates open or close together. When it is necessary to respectively open/close the contact plates, the above operation is unable to achieve the required movements.